Time After Time
by KrazyRougeChic
Summary: What if Rouge were set in 1999? What if it happened in LA instead? Would Satine and Christian be able to work things out? BTW, don't go thinkin' this is another 'then she goes to the hospital and gets cured and they live happily ever after' ficcy...
1. Prologue

Time After Time  
  
By: ML Mowry  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What if the events of 1899 had taken place 100 years later? What if they'd happened in Los Angeles? Could the lovers work things out this time? Would Satine's choices be different? Could Christian overcome his jealousy? Or is history doomed to repeat itself forever? And can love overcome fate? And how would destiny play in? These are the question I will give my thoughts to here. 


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Diamonds

Time After Time  
  
By: ML Mowry  
  
Chapter One ~ Diamonds  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satine Devoire was a star, if only in the bedroom. She looked, talked, and even moved, like a star. And that was her passion, to act. But not just a movie star. No, a Broadway star! Music was all that made her life bearable, and she wanted to share that. She didn't have a half-bad voice, either. But it wasn't cheap to get out of Los Angeles, and New York was a whole country away. So her dreams must wait.  
  
At least for now, they would. But one day she would leave this world. This underworld of sordid sex and powerful drugs. This was her hell, and she had been born here. Born the beautiful daughter of a crack-addicted prostitute and a drug-dealer who'd been killed before she was born. Then, as fate always had in store for the underlings like her, her mother died in childbirth. Which was expectable, when you gave birth on a dirty floor in an old warehouse scheduled for demolition.  
  
Now, though, she was twenty-eight, and felt the beginning of the end coming. Most prostitutes at the club she worked at 'retired' at thirty or thirty-five, and it was unheard of to work past fourty. And of course, when one retired, one was thrown out on the street to find food however one might. She shook her head just thinking about it. She would not end up like that, she would be free from this world.  
  
That was why she was dressing now in her best gown. She was going to the club tonight to meet with an investor. The investor would pay the club's owner for improvements. But in return, Satine would have to become his mistress. That would mean a plane ticket to New York. She went out to wait for Marie to pick her up.  
  
Marie was the club owner's wife, a former prostitute, and a mother figure to Satine. Satine sat down on a patio chair on the front lawn of the apartment complex she lived in. She began to hum. Then a moment later the song became full blown.  
  
I  
  
Some bright morning when this life is o'er  
  
I will fly away  
  
To a home on God's celestial shore  
  
I will fly away  
  
I will fly away oh glory  
  
I will fly away  
  
When I die Hallelujah by and by  
  
I will fly away  
  
When the shadows of this life have gone  
  
I will fly away  
  
Like a bird from these prison walls I'll fly  
  
I will fly away  
  
I will fly away oh glory  
  
I will fly away  
  
When I die Hallelujah by and by  
  
I will fly away  
  
  
  
Oh how glad and happy when we meet  
  
I will fly away  
  
No more cold iron shackles on my feet  
  
I will fly away  
  
I will fly away oh glory  
  
I will fly away  
  
When I die Hallelujah by and by  
  
I will fly away  
  
Just a few more weary days and then  
  
I will fly away  
  
To a land where joys will never end  
  
I will fly away  
  
I will fly away oh glory  
  
I will fly away  
  
When I die Hallelujah by and by  
  
I will fly away  
  
/I 


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Prepared

Time After Time  
  
By: ML Mowry  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Prepared  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Satine got out of Marie's car in front of the club. She smiled and thanked Marie before the car sped toward the parking lot. She walked into the club, looking for Harry, the club's owner. Seeing him, she smiled and spoke in a bright, friendly voice which held no hints of the sadness from only fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Harry, how wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Ah, chickpea!" Harry said. Satine shuddered inwardly, hating this nickname. "Are you ready for your number this evening?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. I'm going to go and prepare." Satine said. She walked away. She could only stomach him for so long before he wore her down. Oh, well. At least he had never made a pass at her. She could remember the first club she'd worked in, she was only nineteen, and recently released from the orphanage she'd grown up in. The owner of the club was the sort who slept with the prostitutes he hired for his patrons. Anyhow, one night he'd tried to rape her. That was the end of her stay at his club. She may be a prostitute, but she was a ladylike one!  
  
That thought nearly made her laugh out loud. Harry, though, was like a step- father to her, and she was glad for his guidance. She walked into the make- up room, where arie was waiting to do her makeup. She sat down, and soon the two were deep in conversation about the act tonight. When her makeup was done, Satine had nothing left to do but wait.  
  
She lay on a couch and closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep. She thought of things, all sorts of things. Her life, Marie's life, the investor, and her humble home. She thought of Harry, and the other prostitutes here. There was Nini, a self-righteous bitch who had it in for Satine, and Baby Doll, a younger girl who kept to herself. There was Petite Princess, a midget, and Mome Fromage, fat as hell. There were others, too. None of them really liked Satine, and she made a point to avoid them if two or three were gathering  
  
Then, in the midst of all these thoughts, a song came into her head. She looked about. None of the others were due in here for quite some time, and if she wanted to sing, she damn well would!  
  
Another day has almost come and gone  
  
Can't imagine what else could wrong  
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere, And lock the door  
  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
  
I might hang my head  
  
I might be barely breathing -  
  
But I'm not dead  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
I'm not gonna let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
  
Cause tomorrow's another day  
  
And I am not afraid…  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: **Sigh** Hmm…this chapter's not my best. I am trying to give insight and foreshadowing, and it's not playing out right ;-) Oh, well. The next few chaoters should make up for it, I swear. Maybe this song wasn't the best? IDK… 


	4. Chapter 3 ~ The Performance

Time After Time  
  
By: ML Mowry  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Performance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Satine stood behind the curtains, Harry right beside her. She parted the curtain ever so slightly, and peeked out. Her red hair was piled elegantly around a silver tiara she wore. The hairstyle closely resembled what Catherine Zeta-Jones had worn for her wedding, an it made the simple black dress she wore absolutely ravishing.  
  
"Well, which one is he?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"The one in the black suit with a ridiculous red flower in his button hole." Harry answered. It was only a couple minutes until she had to sing, and the gentlemen were getting antsy. Satine looked about, expecting the worst.  
  
But when she saw him, her heart leapt. He was handsome, that was to say the least. He had dark hair, and looked young. But he was supposed to be a millionaire of sorts, so he must know some trick. He was staring at her, enthralled.  
  
She stepped out into the open of the small stage, and began to sing the club's theme song.  
  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Feel the rhythm  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
On your mind  
  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Feel the rhythm  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
When it feels like  
  
the world is on your shoulders  
  
and all of the madness  
  
has got you goin crazy  
  
It's time to get out  
  
step out onto the street  
  
Where all of the action  
  
is right there at your feet  
  
well...  
  
I know a place where we can  
  
dance the whole night away  
  
and it's called Club L A  
  
just come with me and we can  
  
shake your blues right away  
  
You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!  
  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
dance until the morning light  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
we can leave them all behind  
  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
  
oohh the rhythm of the night..  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
we can leave them all behind...  
  
oh lalalalala  
  
oh lala  
  
Look at on the street now  
  
the party's just beginning  
  
The music's playing  
  
a celebration's starting  
  
Under street lights  
  
the scene is being set  
  
A night for romance  
  
A night you won't forget, so  
  
Come join the fun  
  
this ain't no time to be staying home  
  
mmm…club LA is going on...oh!  
  
tonight is gonna be night like you've never known  
  
We're gonna have fun the whole night long...  
  
oh!  
  
  
  
A/N: Forgive me. I used a song from the movie. I had sworn not to, but I am not a song writer…for a couple more chapters, anyhow… 


End file.
